Rory Baker
Rory is a junior at Port Charles High School. at first, Rory was very withdrawn considering she moved in mid year from Detroit. Rory has more of a skater style when it comes to clothes and was first considered a loner until she met friends Mason and Ember. Rory at first is seen to be unhappy because of the move but later lightens up and becomes happy in Port Charles and ready to call it home. Rory is witty and very sarcastic. when it comes to the ones she loves, she will fight to the death to protect them. before her older sister Grace came out, Rory already knew she was gay and was totally fine with it and was supportive of her sister through everything she went through with it, including her homophobic mother who keeps thinking that Grace being a lesbian was a phase and rejected her until it resulted in her suicide. Rory is currently living with her aunt Chloe because she can't stand her mother for what she did to Grace and mad at her father for not sticking up for her every time Lainey was mean and rejected her own daughter. She is best friends with Mason Lavery, and Ember North and good friends with Spike Lavery, Madi Morgan and Zack Giambetti. she is the girlfriend of Evan Salinger. The younger sister of Grace Baker and the daughter of Lainey and Julian Baker. she is the niece of Chloe Mathers Corinthos and adoptive granddaughter of Marshall Mathers. Cousin of Trinity, Briana, Leah and Violet Corinthos. Early Life Character History Season 4 4.04 The Answer To Everything 4.08 Here I Stand 4.10 Hush 4.13 Eyes On You 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way Season 5 5.04 No More Sorrow 5.05 Not Enough 5.06 Everybody Hurts 5.08 All I Wanted 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away 5.12 The Day That Saved Us 5.17 Let Me Make It Up To You 5.18 Broken Mirrors Season 6 6.02 Chalk Outline 6.04 Should've When You Could've 6.06 Crazy Beautiful Life 6.09 Cross The line 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy 6.16 Heart On The Floor Season 7 7.06 Fall Into Me 7.12 Thanks For The Memories 7.14 Like I Care 7.17 Why Is Life Like This 7.19 All I Want Is Everything Season 8 8.04 Together Again 8.05 Somewhere I Belong 8.06 How To Save A Life 8.07 Something New 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See 8.14 Because of You 8.15 Call Me When Your Sober 8.16 That's What You Get 8.18 World of Chances Season 9 9.01 Tragic Endings and Blissful Beginnings 9.02 I'm Going Mobile 9.03 I've Become So Numb 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) 9.06 Savior 9.07 Don't Tell Me 9.08 Who's Got That Superbass 9.13 New Perspective 9.15 Ready To Fall Season 10 10.04 View From Heaven 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark 10.14 Cast The First Stone 10.16 Days Are Numbered Season 11 11.03 Long Live Us 11.06 Say Goodbye 11.08 Why Can't You Just Be Honest 11.10 Stand Amid The Roar 11.13 Let's Cheers To This 11.15 When I Come Around Trivia Quotes Relationships Evan Salinger *Start Up: 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy Category:Characters Category:Next Generation